Hyung, Notice Me
by butterscotchaa
Summary: Dimana Han Sanghyuk memiliki perasaan kepada kakak kelasnya, Lee Hongbin, namun semua terasa pelik dengan segala kontemplasi, keraguan, dan kelabilan perasaan seorang remaja 16 tahun. VIXX's Hyukbin & Big Byung highschool!AU.
1. Message

Chapter 1 / Under the Rain, Above the Stars

* * *

'Hai Hyung, ini Sanghyuk. (Kalau tidak tahu, aku anak kelas 2-3 yang paling tinggi itu hehe) Save nomorku ya!'

...Ew, sok kenal.

'Hai Hyung, ini Sanghyuk. Kudengar ada festival musik di blok A minggu depan, mau pergi denganku?',

Ugh tidak. Terlalu agresif.

'Hai Hyung, ini Sanghyuk. Aku melihatmu di kantin hari ini dan kau tampan sekali'

Lebih baik ia mengurungkan niatnya sekarang juga daripada ia harus melihat nama plus fotonya tertampang dengan headline [_Hot Gossip_: Maniak Abad Ini] di mading besok.

Dan jika hitungan Sungjae tepat, maka yang barusan adalah kedua belas kali bocah di hadapannya ini mengetik pesan singkat dari ponselnya sebelum menghapus kembali, menekan tombol _backspace_ dengan cara paling tidak santai yang pernah ia lihat di dunia.

"Bro, ngaca deh bro", sela Sungjae, "Muka lo lebih lecek dari keset welkom bro"

Keduanya kini berada di atap lantai 3 Hanlim High. Tempat menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang favorit bagi Hyuk, Sungjae, dan seharusnya ada Jackson, tapi ia sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kejuaraan anggar. Trio sahabat yang paling lengket se-antero sekolah, meski kadang Hyuk—yang menjadi paling muda diantaranya yang tertindas.

Walau begitu, Sungjae dan Jackson-lah yang berhasil mendapatkan nomor telfon si 'Hyung-Hyung' yang Hyuk taksir ini dari buku siswa, tentunya ditambah ganjaran tugas tambahan setelah ketahuan guru piket. ('Kejutaaan!', sahut Sungjae dan Jackson bersamaan di suatu siang di depan rumah Hyuk, 'lihat nomor siapa yang kita dapat!)

Namun berhenti disitu, ia tidak bisa berbuat lebih dengan rasa yang tak tersampaikan setengah tahun lamanya itu kepada seorang senior yang merupakan ketua klub fotografi. Hyuk mengaktifkan kamera depannya, mengiyakan kalau sekarang tampangnya 11-12 dengan keset kasar selamat datang.

Hari demi hari berlalu membuat Sanghyuk akhirnya menyerah. Tahun ajaran baru yang baru saja dimulai kemarin ini seperti memberi sinyal bagi Hyuk untuk bergerak sebelum terlambat. Ini berarti tahun terakhir Hyuk bisa melihatnya setiap hari bukan?

"Eh gue punya ide!"

Sungjae yang tadi tidak kasihan sama Hyuk sekarang mulai kasihan—sedikit. Ia membetulkan posisi duduk menyandarnya, "Coba gini. Hai Hyung! ini Sanghyuk"

Hyuk menyipitkan mata penuh ragu.

"Maaf kalo ganggu"

"M-hm "

"Saya tidak bermaksut lancang tapi"

"Ayo kawin lari HAHAHAHA"

Kalau tidak dianugerahi refleks yang baik mungkin Sungjae tidak akan berhasil menangkap ponsel yang dilempar Hyuk tepat ke arah dahinya.

"Hyukkie~~! Bisa bantu aku dengan ini? Tolong tempel di sudut-sudut sekolah ne~~?", Hakyeon tiba-tiba datang membawa segulung poster kompetisi dance tahunan antar-sekolah menengah yang perlu dipublikasikan tepat satu langkah sebelum Sanghyuk melakukan percobaan pembunuhan kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, Hakyeon Hyung!", Mengingat ia juga anggota dari kelas dance yang dibawahi langsung oleh Hakyeon tentu tidak ada alasan bagi Hyuk untuk tidak melaksakan perintah, ia juga merupakan salah satu kontestan yang akan turun berkompetisi lagipula, "Siap Hyung!"

Hakyeon mengacak rambut Hyuknya gemas sebelum si maknae turun ke lantai bawah dengan sigap.

"Hm~~? Sungjae-ah sedang apa~~?"

Yang disebut namanya hanya melirik ponsel dengan gantungan berbentuk kacang merah milik Hyuk tadi di genggaman tangannya. _Well_, sahabatnya minta dibantu kan dia bilang?

* * *

'Oke, datang saja ke kelas 3-1. Besok hanya _briefing_, mulai jam 3 ya'  
17:20 PM

Ia baru saja selesai mandi, masuk ke kamar untuk memakai piyama biru favoritnya namun berhenti saat benda di dalam ranselnya membunyikan suara 'ding-ding!' yang cukup familiar. Mata Sanghyuk membesar dua kali lipat begitu ia membuka satu pesan baru yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

Dari Hongbin! _The very first crush of his life_ Lee Hongbin baru saja mengirim sms kepadanya!

"Sanghyuk-ah jangan keliling rumah setengah telanjang seperti itu!", omel Ms. Han dari arah dapur yang tidak ingin tempat tinggalnya rubuh karena raksasa setinggi 184 centimeter yang tengah koprol di ruang tengah.

"Yaaa, maaf eomma!" Dirinya terlalu senang hari ini. Setidaknya ia tahu ini bukan mimpi karena rasa sakit dari ujung ibu jari kakinya yang mengantuk ujung meja saat koprol tadi. Sekarang? Apa yang harus Sanghyuk lakukan sekarang? Segera membalasnya, atau menahan sebentar, atau-ah benar! Ia harus segera memberitahu Jackson dan Sungj-

Sebentar-

Bagaimana ia bisa mendapat pesan jawaban seperti itu kalau seingatnya ia tidak mengirim apa-apa ke Hongbin? Datang ke kelas apa? Briefing apa?

Antiklimaks.

Seketika Hyuk merinding memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi. Jarinya bergerak cepat membuka folder pesan terkirim dan-

Sent messages:  
12:47 PM  
"Hai Hongbin Hyung! Aku mau ikut kelas fotografimu tahun ini ^^ Kapan ya Hyung kelasnya mulai? Gaksabar hehe much lovvvvv :) (dri H4n San6hyUk CakeP naqH kLaz 11-3)"

Ms. Han kembali meneriaki anak bungsunya yang sekarang berlaku drastis seperti kesetanan menusuk-nusuk boneka voodoo bertuliskan nama Yook Sungjae (yang entah dipunya sejak kapan dan dapat darimana) dengan pisau roti tanpa ampun.

* * *

"Lo ngirim sms ke anu dari hape gue?!"

Butuh waktu 2 menit bagi Sungjae untuk mengartikan kata 'anu' yang disebut Sanghyuk, menunduk untuk melihat tubuh bagian selatannya sebelum switch dalam otaknya klik dalam posisi _on_. Di tengah kunyahan sarapan _cheeseburger-_nya Sungjae mencoba menjawab. "Ohhhmffya!"

"Gue? Ikut ekskul fotografi?"

"Iyapfhm"

"Terus akhirnya harus pake much lov sama emoticon?! Trus nama gue- Harga diri gue!", Hyuk menyerah, takut kalau ia akan mati kena serangan stroke usia dini.

"Hehe", si pelaku hanya cengengesan sambil mengacungkan dua jari tanda damai, "Hehehehehehehehehehe"

"Gue cuma part ngerjain yang belakang kok! Yang depan Hakyeon Hyung tuh!", Jackson yang daritadi duduk di belakang Sungjae sudah tak kuasa menahan tawa. Keduanya kemudian malah ber-tos ria bak Dora dan Boots di penghujung acara petualangan anak itu.

"...Lo tau gue cuma bisa foto kura kura gue si Mikey sama pohon-pohon bonsai peliharaan bokap gue...masa ikut fotografi...", tangis Hyuk sok dramatis di mejanya di sebelah Sungjae. Kini ia lebih terdengar seperti pemain Romeo and Juliet yang Sungjae lihat di opera sabun televisi kemarin.

Tentu saja Hyuk Julietnya, Juliet yang sedang PMS.

Sungjae menelan gigitan terakhirnya. "Bentar deh Hyuk, _calm down babe_! Lo harusnya makasih sama gue, ini kemajuan pesat lo bakal bisa lebih leluasa deketin doi! Dan smsnya, hehe, pasti bakal diinget sama anu lo itu"

"Tul tuh Hyuk. Lo harus berani beda supaya dinotice senpai ngahahah", Jackson menimpali dan adegan Dora dan Boots tos-tosan pun terulang kembali. Menjadi anak yang selalu positif, Hyuk masih bersyukur bukan ajakan kawin lari-lah yang terkirim.

* * *

Kelas hari itu berlangsung secepat mata mengedip menurut Sanghyuk. Sekolah rasanya tidak pernah sesingkat ini, dan disinilah ia kini, di depan kelas 12-1. Sepuluh menit terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan karena dirinya harus mengikuti kelas tambahan dengan tema 'Tips dan Trik Agar Tidak Terlihat Bodoh dan Menyedihkan di Depan Gebetan' yang diadakan privat Sungjae dan Jackson barusan.

Baru saja ia mau membuka kenop pintu, orang yang paling ingin Hyuk lihat— dan disaat yang bersamaan—tidak, berjalan menghampirinya.

"S-siang, Hyung!"

Hongbin membalas salam si junior satu paket lengkap dengan senyum dan lesung pipit yang berhasil membuat Hyuk rasanya ingin terjun payung dari Namsan Tower sekarang juga, "Siang"

"Briefing fotografi kan, Hyung? Ma-maaf saya terlambat!"

"Ah, tidak apa. Acara belum dimulai kok! Silahkan masuk Han Sang-", Hongbin berhenti sejenak, matanya bergerak turun untuk membaca badge nama yang tersemat di dada kiri adik kelasnya itu, "oh! Kamu yang sms aku kemarin?"

Wah, Hongbin mengingatnya. Tentu saja, YAY, tawa Hyuk sarkastik bersamaan dengan terpikirnya skenario menenggelamkan Sungjae di danau belakang sekolah nanti malam, merekam dan menyebarkan videonya ke internet, "Bukan Hyung! Eh maksutku, iya eh tapi—saya tidak maksut, uh, he…maaf…"

"Tidak memaksutkannya? Tidak jadi ikut kelas foto?", Panggil ia delusional tapi Hyuk merasakan kekecewaan di situ.

"Eh, jadi kok, Hyung!", Hongbin kembali sumringah mendengar jawaban Sanghyuk yang terdengar agak terlalu bersemangat itu.

Seorang pria yang Hyuk perkirakan usianya diawal 20-an menampakkan dirinya dari balik pintu kelas tiba-tiba "Kong-sshi! Kelihatannya semua peserta sudah kumpul, ayo dimulai"

Hyuk memperhatikannya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Potongan rambut rapi, kemeja hitam _fit-body_ dengan lengan yang digulung sampai siku, celana jeans, serta kamera DSLR yang terkalung di leher. Park Hyoshin-sunbaenim, pembina sekaligus instruktur klub fotografi sendiri. Ia merupakan alumni dari Hanlim yang lulus 4 tahun lalu. Orang yang menginspirasi adik-adik kelasnya, terlebih Hongbin. Sosok yang tegas namun ramah dan sangat profesional di bidangnya.

Beberapa saat setelah sesi perkenalan Sanghyuk mengetahui kalau kini Hyoshin-sunbae tengah bekerja di salah satu studio foto spesialis _wedding_ yang terkenal di Seoul, memiliki apartemen pribadi dan mengendarai mobil sendiri kemanapun ia mau di usia yang masih sangat muda.

Sebutkan apa yang tidak dimiliki pria ini.

Hyuk harusnya ikut terkagum. Namun ia tidak bisa.

Tidak bisa ketika ia harus mengabaikan gelimang sinar mata penuh kekaguman dari Hongbin setiap saat sang sunbae memanggilnya dengan panggilan spesial seperti tadi atau warna pipi yang berubah setiap saat tangan sang sunbae bersentuhan tidak sengaja dengannya di sesi pengenalan kamera.

* * *

-bersambung-  
Yay! Bagaimana ceritanya? Ooo our Hyogi's meeting his rival already~  
Please kindly drop some comments and I'll proceed to the next chapter hehe ^^


	2. Under the Rain

Chapter 2 /

* * *

Derasnya hujan di suatu senja menahan Sanghyuk yang tengah bersandar pada tembok _lobby_ sekolah untuk tidak pulang ke rumah. Jackson dan Sungjae sudah kembali duluan sejak tadi, sementara dirinya masih harus berkutat dengan satu part _dance_ yang belum ia kuasai benar-benar. Kompetisi tidak lama lagi dan semua harus sempurna di mata Hyuk.

Sanghyuk kembali memandangi langit sekali lagi hanya untuk mendapatkan fakta kalau hujan tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat ini. Warna awan masih kelabu, miliaran tetes air masih berlomba jatuh ke bumi untuk menghasilkan suara kecipakan yang ramai. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu sensitif dengan cuaca, hujan-hujanan sedikit maka hampir bisa dipastikan esok hari ia akan terrebah di tempat tidurnya, dengan kedipan termometer yang menunjukkan angka 39 derajat celcius, absen dari kelas dan absen dari kelas dance.

Maka, Hyuk memantapkan bahwa menerobos hujan adalah pilihannya terakhir saat ini.

Ia sedang berada pada halaman kelima buku catatan fisika yang ia ambil dari tas punggungnya untuk mengisi waktu, ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sanghyuk? Belum pulang?"

"Hyung!", tidak menjawab, Sanghyuk berdiri cepat dari posisi berjongkoknya. Hongbin hendak menanyakan alasan ke-belum-pulangan adik kelas yang lebih tinggi darinya 3 atau 4 sentimeter itu kembali, tetapi berhenti begitu ia tampak sudah menemukan jawabannya. Hyuk pasti lupa bawa payung.

"Aku bawa", kata Hongbin bangga yang kemudian mengembangkan payung oranye bermotif garis-garis yang ia jinjing, "tapi hanya satu"

Sanghyuk membulatkan bibirnya.

Kalau yang ada di hadapannya ini bukan Hongbin melainkan Sungjae, pasti ia sudah mencelupkannya ke kubangan air terdekat. _'Terus kenapa bilang..._', desis Sanghyuk yang masih berusaha sebaik mungkin memberikan senyuman, "Wah...baiklah Hyung, hati-hati di jal—"

"Ayo, sini ikut"

Mengedip satu kali.

Mengedip dua kali. Tiga kali.

Jika indera pendengarannya masih baik maka baru saja ia mendengar Hongbin mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama di bawah payung yang sama. PULANG. BERSAMA. PAYUNG. YANG. SAMA. SDFGSJAKQA

"Rumahmu ke arah mana Sanghyuk-ah?", Melihat respon nihil, Hongbin kembali bertanya.

Telunjuk Hyuk bergerak patah-patah seperti robot mainan yang baterainya mulai habis, menunjuk arah kanannya yang ternyata searah dengan jalan pulang Hongbin.

* * *

Ujung jemari Hyuk terasa beku kontras dengan rasa hangat yang asing menyeruak dalam dadanya. Sudah seratus dua puluh delapan langkah yang mereka lalui, dan terus bertambah.

Ia menghitungnya.

Seratus dua puluh sembilan...

Seratus tiga puluh...

Berusaha membuat pikirannya sibuk dengan hal apapun kecuali Lee Hongbin di sampingnya. Berharap suara hujan menyamarkannya degup jantungnya agar tidak terdengar Lee Hongbin di sampingnya.

Berharap agar tetap ada jarak di antara bahunya dan bahu Lee Hongbin yang terus bertemu satu sama lain.

Hongbin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di seratus lima puluh lima. Dengan pertanyaan setengah mengajak yang tidak bisa ditolak Sanghyuk, ia menggiring _dongsaeng_nya tersebut untuk mengisi perut terlebih dulu.

"Sepertinya aku lapar. Apa kau lapar Hyuk-ah? Ayo mampir ke sana"

Sanghyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Kenapa ia selalu membuatnya lebih sulit_.

* * *

Keduanya kini duduk bersebelahan pada kursi-kursi kecil di sebuah kedai ramen di persimpangan jalan.

Hongbin memesan ramen daging dengan cola, Hyuk memutuskan untuk mengikuti.

"Itadakimasu!"

Hening kembali menyelimuti sampai sepasang mangkuk dan gelas itu tinggal setengah terisi. Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah ketua fotografi itu mengumandangkan selamat makan dengan cara yang lucu seperti anak kecil, Hyuk pikir.

Sanghyuk tidak mengerti, seharusnya ia bahagia saat ini, detik ini. Rasa asing tadi kini perlahan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih nyata. Panas, mencekat, melumpuhkan.

Sanghyuk kembali mencari-cari sesuatu untuk pengalihan. Sebuah kebiasaan baru yang ia lakukan ketika ada Hongbin didekatnya. Pandangan Sanghyuk menyebar ke seluruh ruang di kedai ber-cat merah dan penuh dengan ornamen dari negeri sakura itu. Kedai cukup ramai disamping cuaca yang tak bersahabat dan jam makan yang tak umum. Dilihatnya se-grup orang kantoran yang baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya duduk di meja nomor 14. Dilihatnya para pramusaji yang dengan cekatan berseliweran kesana-kemari melayani pengunjung. Dilihatnya keramik maneki neko yang bertengger lucu di atas rak kayu di depan kedai.

Hingga tidak sengaja sudut matanya jatuh menangkap Hongbin yang sedang lahap sambil memangku tas kamera hitam miliknya, begitu _gentle_, layaknya nyawa hidupnya berada di dalam benda itu.

Sebuah setruman kembali menyesap ke dalam dadanya

Ia tahu, Hongbin sangat mencintai dunia fotografi, ia tahu benar.

_Ia juga tahu kalau Hongbin, menyukai orang lain._

('Hyung, Hyoshin-sunbae benar-benar keren ya?', Tanya Sanghyuk satu minggu lalu, tepat setelah _briefing_ selesai. Ia berjalan pelan dan hati-hati mendekati Hongbin yang sedang membereskan lensa-lensa dan tripodnya. Butuh kekuatan ekstra untuk memaksa senyuman agar terkembang di bibirnya dan butuh kekuatan ekstra lagi untuk tetap menjaga hatinya tidak hancur ketika Hongbin berbalik badan dan memberikan tanggapan, 'Aku menyukainya lebih dari siapapun Hyuk-ah. Tanpanya mungkin sekarang aku hanya anak kelas 3 yang payah dan tidak tahu arah, hahaha', bertolak belakang dengan Hyuk, senyum Hongbin sangatlah tulus)

Selama ini Hyungnya hidup dalam gelembung yang sempurna. Hobi yang kau cintai, orang yang kau sukai. Hyuk tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri selain berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah tak lebih dari penyusup. Orang egois, yang hanya memikirkan perasaan sendiri, yang datang mengusik seenaknya dan kemudian menusuk gelembung kebahagiaan Hongbin hingga pecah dan berantakan.

Ia hanya ingin Hyungnya tahu kalau ada orang yang bernama Han Sanghyuk yang selalu mengaguminya dari jauh di sini. Tidak lebih. Mungkin.

Kerongkongannya seketika mengering. Ia tidak pantas bagi Hongbin.

Sanghyuk menghela nafas berat, kenapa baru menyadarinya sekarang...

"Tidak suka ya? Ah, padahal ini tempat makan favoritku, hehe", ucap Hongbin.

Hyuk menggelengkan kepala segera. "Aku sudah menghabiskan isinya Hyung, ini tinggal kuah saja".

Merasakan ketidaknyamanan Hongbin akan suasana kaku di antara keduanya yang terlalu kontras dengan suasana di sekitar, Hyuk mencoba. Setidaknya biarkan sekali ini saja. Hyuk berjanji ini adalah percobaannya yang terakhir sebelum keluar dari kehidupan Lee Hongbin, "Hyung, kenapa baru pulang?"

"Ah, aku harus mengatur ulang tata letak galeri foto untuk festival", jawab Hongbin. Dengan nada menggoda, ia melontarkan lirikan sindiran ke arah Hyuk, "Itu tugas kelas 2, sih"

"Aku, um...", Kenyataannya Sanghyuk tidak pernah masuk kelas foto lagi sejak saat itu.

"Bagaimana dance-mu?"

Eh?

"H-hyung...tahu aku—?"

"Maaf ya. Yang kemarin aku cuma berpura-pura baru mengenalmu"

Hyuk diam tersesat kehilangan arah, benaknya terus menuntut ingin mendengar lebih. Hongbin hutang cerita dengannya.

Sanghyuk meletakkan sumpit di atas mejanya tanda sudah selesai, diikuti dengan Hongbin.

"'Binnie~~! Kau harus lihat skill yang satu ini!' Saat audisi tim dance, tiba-tiba Hakyeon menarikku keluar dari kelas", ia tertawa saat Hongbin meniru gaya bicara khas Hakyeon dengan sangat mirip, "Kemudian ada satu anak yang sangat tinggi, dengan kaos gambar T-rex naik ke atas panggung. Tidak ada yang mengira sampai ia mulai menari saat musik diputar. Dan, 'wow, wow', adalah hanya yang bisa aku ucapkan sepanjang dua setengah menit"

"Kemudian aku tahu kalau nama anak itu adalah Han Sanghyuk-sshi"

Sanghyuk merengut.

Audisi?

Tapi itu sudah satu tahun yang lalu...

Masuk Hanlim High, sekolah seni budaya dan olahraga nomor satu di Seoul adalah cita-citanya dari kecil. Berhasil lolos audisi dengan peringkat 1 diantara 20 temannya yang lain punya makna tersendiri bagi Hyuk. Ia masih ingat betul riuh semangat penonton, tepuk tangan yang menggema dari beberapa guru yang hadir, seniornya, termasuk Hakyeon yang langsung memeluknya begitu ia menyelesaikan gerakan terakhirnya. Tidak ia sangka, Hongbin juga bagian dari riuh yang tak bisa dan takkan ia lupakan itu.

_His Hyung had actually noticed him_.

"Apa Hakyeon-nie Hyung sering membicarakanku kepadamu Hyung?"

Hongbin terkekeh dari balik gelas colanya, "Hakyeon tidak mungkin seberisik itu saat membangga-banggakanmu. Dia selalu bilang kalau kau adalah _dancer_ yang paling potensial dan penuh kejutan"

"Hakyeon juga bilang kalau...um, kalau...", suara Hongbin menggantung di akhir kalimat, membuat Sanghyuk memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, "Kalau apa, Hyung?"

Mulut Hongbin kembali mengatup setelah beberapa kali terbuka seperti ingin berkata sesuatu. Pada akhirnya ia hanya memberi senyum menenangkan bagi Hyuk sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya tanpa aba-aba, pergi ke arah kasir dengan dompet yang ia keluarkan dari saku celananya.

"Hyung!", teriak Sanghyuk, "Hyung! Aku tidak mau berhutang padamu"

Tidak mengindahkan protes bocah yang lebih muda darinya itu, Hongbin membalas dari jauh, "Pertemuan selanjutnya kamu yang bayar, oke?"

* * *

Hujan telah berhenti.

Setelah dua kali ucapan terima kasih dan perpisahan yang canggung, mereka berpisah arah 1 blok dari kedai. Hyuk melangkahkan kaki ke dalam bus yang mengantar pulang ke rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia berusaha mempercayai isi kepalanya sendiri yang menafsirkan kata-kata terakhir Hongbin sebagai ajakan untuk bertemu (kalau kata Sungjae 'kencan tuh kencan! Ciee cieee!', keesokan harinya saat menginterogasi Hyuk) lain kali.

Apa berarti Hongbin menyukai saat-saat yang dihabiskan bersama Sanghyuk sesuka Sanghyuk menghabiskan waktunya dengannya? Apakah ia ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang dirinya? Sekelebat pemandangan malam yang terlintas dari luar jendela tampak tidak memberikan jawaban apapun, apalagi yang dekat dengan kata meyakinkan.

Satu hal yang Hyuk yakin hanya dirinya sudah satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Hongbin. Keputusan untuk terus atau mundur ada di tangannya, meski ia tahu, memilih begitu sulit ketika pikiran dan perasaan tidak berjalan bersama.

* * *

-bersambung-  
Terima kasih banyak yang sudah review! ^^ Ceritanya author perkirain bakal selesai dalam 4 chapter so...2 more to go!

(Spoiler for next chap: Member Vixx bakal muncul yey terereret)


	3. Roller Coaster

Chapter 3 /

Sanghyuk dan Hongbin kembali bertemu dua kali lagi sejak yang terakhir.

Di sebuah akhir minggu yang membosankan, satu pesan singkat lain membuat Sanghyuk nyaris menabrak pot bonsai kesayangan sang ayah, saat berlari kilat keluar rumah.

Walau tempat yang ia tuju sudah ramai sesak akan pengunjung, dimana didominasi oleh remaja seusianya, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan si pengirim pesan yang tengah berdiri—dengan _stunning_nya—tak jauh dari _ticket booth _berbalut kaos rock-band Royal Pirates, jaket varsity yang dipadu chinos cokelat, dan tentu tak lupa, kamera.

Hongbin mengeluarkan tiket BLASTIN' Volume dari rogohan sakunya yang kemudian disambut Sanghyuk dengan setengah tidak percaya kalau ia akan segera menonton acara yang mendatangkan band-band indie baik yang terkenal maupun pendatang baru, baik dari dalam dan luar negeri, yang diadakan di blok A tersebut.

Terlebih dengan orang yang selalu ingin ia ajak.

Dentuman bass, gitar, drum dan vokal pun pecah membaur jadi satu. Hongbin tersenyum melihat bagaimana Sanghyuk yang tidak bisa diam dan terus dengan hiper-nya melafalkan tiap lirik masing-masing guest star yang tampil. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau ternyata mereka berbagi selera musik yang sama. Jace, Rose Motel, Never Mind, Eye Candy, Guckkasten dan list berjalan terus.

"Apa kau bercanda Hyung?! Aku kira hanya aku di sekolah yang mendengarkan mereka!", histeris Sanghyuk, sesaat sebelum giliran Jace naik panggung untuk membawakan Serenade.

_'Can you fall into deep inside of my heart? Love of my life, love of my life__  
__I will sing for you from inside of my mind, only for you, a serenade',_

Seperti tidak ada hari esok, keduanya mengeluarkan seluruh energi yang bisa mereka kerahkan dari rongga dada mereka. Segala euforia saat adrenalin mengalir kencang dalam darah, dengan satu tangan yang mengayun di udara dan tangan yang lain saling merangkul. Melompat bersama Hyungnya. Semua seperti terjadi dalam _slow-motion_ bagi Sanghyuk.

Ia dapat merasakan suaranya mulai habis di seperempat bagian terakhir.

Namun Sanghyuk berani bertaruh, ia tidak bisa lebih puas dari ini.

Hari sudah gelap ketika Jaywalking dari Eye Candy melantun menutup hari terakhir festival musik tiga tahunan itu. Hongbin kukuh ingin mengantar Sanghyuk pulang walaupun juniornya terus menolak dengan alasan akan merepotkan.

Sayang, Hongbin tidak menerima penolakan dan nafas Sanghyuk harus tertahan sekali lagi saat Hongbin mengalungkan jaket pada tubuh Sanghyuk yang menurutnya kedinginan, karena tangannya yang daritadi tanpa sadar, saling berpegangan dengan miliknya,

juga dingin.

-

Di taman dekat rumah Hongbin, selanjutnya adalah Hyuk yang minta berhubung ia masih punya "hutang" dengan Hyungnya dan Sanghyuk bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menyimpan hutang terlalu lama.

Ia mengidekan balasan traktiran berupa es serut.

Alis Hongbin terangkat sebelah melihat pemandangan Sanghyuk yang datang dengan catatan fisika, ransel dan beberapa pulpen, persis seperti mau pergi ke sekolah. "Hey! Ini tidak sesuai perjanjian-kan, aku menjadi tutormu?", kekehnya. Walau begitu, menjadi seorang Hyung dan anak kelas 3 yang baik, Hongbin, berhasil menguraikan benang kusut yang selama ini bergumul di pikiran si anak kelas 2 di hadapannya.

Di antara sepoi angin dan sinar matahari yang cukup cerah, Sanghyuk belajar dan mencerna banyak hari itu. 

Mulai dari rumus magnet yang ternyata menjadi sangat sederhana dengan trik yang diajarkan oleh Hongbin sampai diri Hongbin sendiri.

Dari jaraknya dengan Hyung yang tengah mengajarinya sedekat ini, Sanghyuk mengamati bahwa disamping cerukan lesung pipitnya, ternyata Hongbin memiliki sepasang iris cokelat yang begitu indah, bingkai mata yang membentuk bulan sabit sempurna dan kerutan menggemaskan di ujungnya setiap tersenyum. Di lain sisi, bibir yang mengerucut dan alis yang bertemu saat ia memikirkan sesuatu dalam-dalam. Sanghyuk membayangkan apakah orang tua dan kakak atau adik Hongbin memiliki semua fitur yang sama indah dengannya. 

Sanghyuk mengeratkan bibirnya kemudian, "Maaf, Hyung", mendengar cerita Hongbin kalau ia pernah kehilangan kakak laki-lakinya saat berumur 10 tahun, menjadikannya anak tunggal. Sinar mata Hongbin sendu sebelum tersenyum lepas kembali. 

Tidak hanya Sanghyuk yang belajar, dirinya-pun

Hongbin sekarang tahu kalau _dessert _favorit adik kelasnya ini adalah patbingsu—es kacang merah—dari menu yang ia pesan dan juga gantungan handphone lucunya di atas meja.

Ia sekarang juga tahu kalau Sanghyuk paling tidak suka saat difoto _close-up _karena hidungnya akan terlihat besar dan dia membencinya. Respon Sanghyuk memunculkan sisi iseng dan sepasang tanduk setan imajiner dari puncak kepala Hongbin.

Klik, klik, klik.

Tekan telunjuk Hongbin bertubi-tubi pada tombol shutter sebelum terbahak geli memegangi perutnya. "Sanghyuk-ah kau harus lihat ini kamu seperti hippopotamus! Mulai sekarang aku akan men-save nomormu dengan nama Hyukppopotamus oke? Hahahaha", tawanya lagi sebelum mendadak berubah jadi horor.

"Hyukkie?"

Sanghyuk yang ia isengi memunggungi dan melipat tangannya kesal. Kini ia tidak bisa berhenti mengutuki dirinya sendiri ketika Sanghyuk mulai beranjak pergi tanpa sepatah kata-pun.

"Han Sanghyukkie, ayolah aku cuma bercanda!", ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Sanghyuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak ber-_squeal_ ria akan panggilan yang diberikan namun lebih menahan diri untuk tidak mendokumentasikan raut wajah Hongbin layaknya ia telah melakukan dosa paling besar di bumi, "Haha! Kena kau, Hyung!", balas Sanghyuk usil, membuat sang fotografer tertegun.

Satu detik kemudian ia duduk di sampingnya kembali, ikut menertawakan foto konyol dirinya pada layar LCD canon eos 5D itu.

Sang fotografer masih tertegun dan dengan kepala kemudian menggantung, Hongbin menggumamkan sesuatu yang sulit diterjemahkan namun jelas di telinga Sanghyuk yang ujungnya memerah.

"Hah dasar. Melihatmu seperti tadi, untuk sejenak aku kira aku akan kehilanganmu selamanya. Jangan diulangi"

Keduanya belajar lebih banyak dari masing-masing hari itu.

Dan Sanghyuk harus terus dan terus mengingatkan dirinya akan janji yang ia buat sendiri.

-

Sanghyuk kembali akan bertemu, meskipun tanpa sms seperti biasanya, untuk mengembalikan jaket milik si ketua fotografi yang dipinjamkan tempo hari, sebentar lagi sebelum latihan dance. Ingat, berhutang lama tidak ada dalam kamusnya kan?

"OHOK! HUOHOKHOK"

"Jae lo kenapa dah? TBC?", tukas Jackson sok tau.

"Engga Jek, gue kayanya kena virus", Sungjae berhenti sejenak, "virus-virus cinta yang ditebarin Hyok"

"Wkakwkakwkakwa"

"Lo sendiri kenapa Jek, kok daritadi megangin pipi mulu? Sakit gigi?"

"Iya nih Jae, gigi gue sakit gegara kebanyakan deket-deket sama hidup si Hyuk yang terlalu manis"

"Wkakwkakkakakawakakakwkakwkakwaka"

Sanghyuk hanya bisa mengurut dada menjadi korban dialog penindasan verbal di atas, "sabar...sabar...", desisnya.

"Hyuk kalo jadian bilang-bilang kali"

"Iya Hyok, sekarang udah jadian aja temenlo dilupain, huhu", kata Sungjae yang kemudian akting nangis. (Sakit hati gara-gara beberapa hari lalu main ke rumah Hyuk malah ketemu Ms. Han lagi nyiram di halaman depan, "lho, tadi Hyuk udah jalan sama siapa itu—Hong-hong, kakak kelasnya", "…Hongbin tante", "Oiya, Hongbin! Cakep lho nak Sungjae! Kayanya tante bakal ikhlas kalo punya calon menantu kaya dia!", Sungjae kini mengerti maksud peribahasa kalau buah tak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya)

Hyuk tidak memasang wajah apa-apa kecuali wajah bingung. Heh, siapa yang tidak bingung kalau tiba-tiba dituduh jadian, terlebih melupakan sahabat kesayangannya sendiri.

Sanghyuk meringis, "Haha, paansih! Gak bakal jadian-lah"

"Ayyyy~", Jackson membekap mulut Sungjae untuk stop meng-elu-elukan Sanghyuk di saat yang kurang tepat ini. Suara Sanghyuk bergetar dan Jackson, menjadi seseorang yang sudah berteman dengannya sejak taman kanak-kanak, mengerti benar kalau suara Sanghyuk hanya bergetar saat ia sedang ada masalah.

"Terjadi...sesuatu?", tanyanya penuh selidik. Di dalam pertanyaan Jackson, Sanghyuk dapat menemukan maksud tersirat semacam 'kalau lo apa-apain teman gue, gak peduli siapa, lo urusan sama Wang Jackson', 'dan Yook Sungjae!', tambah Sungjae secara telepati.

Sanghyuk menggeleng instan, Jackson memilih untuk tidak percaya terlalu cepat. Bocah malang di depannya ini terlihat seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya. Kebingungan, apa yang diucapkan bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia mau, "Gue harus stop ngejar dia" Sanghyuk mengendikkan bahu. Kelas sudah kosong jadi ia tidak harus memelankan volume suaranya, "_Like_, lebih baik gue…gue sama Hongbin Hyung jadi temen aja. Jadi junior-senior biasa", final Sanghyuk, tanpa menyebut penyebab yang temannya tidak minta juga.

Memberi sinyal minta tolong untuk menghentikan keheningan yang tidak pernah ada ketika trio itu berkumpul, Sungjae menyikut Jackson yang malah balik menyikut Sungjae. Kemudian keduanya malah sikut-sikutan sampe jitak-jitakkan bahkan tiban-tibanan. Sanghyuk menggulirkan bola matanya ke belakang akan ke-ekstriman adegan kekerasan jangan dilakukan di rumah tersebut.

"Hmph, liat aja nanti", sahut Sungjae tak menyerah yang kini berusaha bangkit setelah nyungsep dengan elegan ke belakang lemari karena bingo kena tendangan Jackson.

"Liat aja nanti apa?"

"Liat aja nanti kalo tiba-tiba gue sampe rumah trus ada undangan kawin lo sama Hongbin Hyung di kotak pos", Hyuk hanya bisa menepuk jidat akan celetukan Sungjae dengan pemikirannya yang selalu 10 tahun di masa depan dan Jackson yang kompak kembali meng-amin-kan dengan khidmat.

-

Sanghyuk naik ke lantai atas setelah tugas piketnya kelar.

Di anak tangga terakhir ia mengingat apa saja yang telah terjadi hari ini. Sanghyuk tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum saat mengingat pujian Ms. Kim akan dirinya yang berhasil meraih nilai tertinggi di kelas. 97. Nyaris sempurna untuk ujian fisika. Senyumnya bertambah lebar mengingat Hongbin sangat berperan di dalamnya. Sanghyuk membuat catatan besar-besar di pikirannya untuk berterima-kasih kepada "sang guru" dan mungkin mengajaknya lagi ke suatu tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. _Ah_, atau rasanya itu hanya akal-akalannya saja untuk bisa melihat iris mata cokelat muda Hongbin yang sudah menjadi candu dirinya lebih sering. Sanghyuk tertawa sendiri.

Kebahagiannya meredup, dan langkah tidak sabar bertemu dengan orang yang ia sukai perlahan memelan lalu mati seiring sayup suara yang berasal dari ruang fotografi.

"Oke, Hyung, dengarkan aku"

Sanghyuk berjinjit di ujung-ujung jari kakinya, mencoba mendapatkan _view _yang lebih jelas hingga kini ia dapat melihat dua siluet yang tengah berhadapan, dengan yang lebih pendek menenggerkan tangannya pada bahu yang lebih tinggi. Pembicaraan yang _intense, _ia bisa simpulkan. Sanghyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya terlalu kuat sampai cairan berasa tembaga itu tersesap di lidahnya.

Dua sosok yang ia kenal.

"Begini", suara familiar itu berhenti sebentar, satu tarikan nafas panjang dapat terdengar berikutnya sebelum melanjutkan "Mungkin ini terdengar terlalu tidak masuk akal", Sanghyuk mengeratkan pegangannya lebih jauh pada tas kertas manila yang berisi jaket dengan harum lavender itu di kedua tangannya.

"Aku…aku serius"

Jangan...

Jangan bilang...

Ia akan menyatakan—

"...terimalah perasaanku", _there, he said it._

Sanghyuk limbung.

Tas kertas itu jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan hatinya.

Kegaduhan yang disebabkan olehnya mengundang perhatian si pemilik suara untuk keluar menampakkan diri, Sanghyuk dapat melihat jelas saturasi merah kedua pipi itu lebih nyata dari yang pernah ia lihat selama ini, "S-sanghyuk!"

"Hyu—"

"Kong-ah? Ada siapa di sana?", panggil keheranan orang satu lagi dari dalam.

Sanghyuk ciut, menunduk menghindari pandangan yang seolah mengasihani itu, "Ma-maaf mengganggu. Hongbin Hyung", ia tidak ingin dikasihani.

Dan ia memutar arahnya, berlari sekencang mungkin setelah permintaan maaf, yang entah, mungkin terdengar tidak relevan termuntahkan dalam satu tarikan nafas. Menuruni tangga, menyeberang lorong. Ia bisa mendengar suara bass Hongbin meneriakkan namanya tapi enggan rasa untuk menanggapi. Benaknya sudah penuh oleh suara hatinya sendiri, tidak ada lagi tempat bagi Hongbin. Apa yang ia rasakan sekarang? Sedih? Marah? Kecewa? Terhina?

Bukannya dia sendiri yang bilang Hongbin dan dirinya hanya akan menjadi sebatas adik dan kakak kelas biasa, hanya sebatas teman? Ia bukan siapa-siapanya lantas kenapa ia merasa dipecundangi oleh perkataannya sendiri sekarang.

Ini bukan salah Hongbin apalagi Hyoshin-sunbae, Sanghyuk menelan senyum pahit, meskipun Hyungnya telah memberikan harapan besar di kemarin hari dan menyatakan perasaannya kepada yang lain di depan mata kepalanya keesokan hari. Mungkin Hongbin hanya suka bermain dengannya. Mata Sanghyuk memanas namun ia tidak bisa menangis. Menurutnya, menangis hanya untuk orang yang memang benar-benar tidak tahu jika akhirnya akan begini.

Ia tahu_. Ia sudah tahu.__  
_

Hakyeon sudah memulai latihan gladiresik saat Sanghyuk masuk ke ruangan latihan dance di ruang serbaguna. Perhatiannya terpecah saat mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dan gerakan Sanghyuk yang hancur tanpa konsentrasi meski telah satu jam berlatih. Ia menghampiri anak laki-laki yang tubuhnya seperti di sini, namun pikirannya di tempat lain itu. Hakyeon menyuruh yang lain untuk melanjutkan latihan dan mendekap Sanghyuk dalam hangat yang ia butuhkan sekarang. "Sssh, Hyung mengerti. Tapi, apapun yang sedang ada dalam pikiranmu...cobalah untuk tetap fokus, ne?"

Sanghyuk mengangguk sekuatnya, kompetisi besar, Hanlim Arts and Sports Festival 2014, adalah besok.

-bersambung-

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah review, udah author bales satu-satu di personal message^^ maaf ya Vixx yang lain belum bisa muncul di chapter ini! Next chapter deh pasti dan pairingnya…bakal Navi &amp; Keo!


	4. Artwork

Chapter 4/

* * *

Seluruh pojok dan langit-langit aula dengan megahnya sudah terdekorasi umbul-umbul dan kain warna emas dan navy—khas Hanlim high—yang malang melintang satu sama lain pagi itu. Wajah-wajah baru dari anak sekolah menengah lain tampak berseliweran setelah satu-per-satu datang dan mendaftar ulang, siap untuk menunjukkan hasil latihan serta kebolehan masing-masing.

Sanghyuk memunculkan kepalanya dari balik tirai backstage. Headmaster Kwon selaku ketua penyelenggara kompetisi sudah setengah jalan membacakan sambutan sepatah-dua patah kata yang tak lama disambut tepukan meriah para hadirin dari ratusan kursi yang telah disediakan dan Sanghyuk dapat men-spot ayah dan ibunya duduk kembali di baris ketiga berdampingan bersama orang tua Jackson, cukup hanya dengan memicingkan matanya sedikit. Omong-omong tentang Jackson, pasti yang punya nama kini sudah bersiap-siap di hall indoor dengan perlengkapan dan pakaian anggarnya mengingat ia bertanding sebagai partai pembuka, yakin Sanghyuk.

Tepuk tangan ramai sekali lagi mengiringi sang kepala sekolah turun dari podium dilanjutkan MC, yang tak lain adalah Sungjae, kembali menguasai panggung untuk membacakan agenda kegiatan setelah tadi membuka acara di sesi pertama.

Sanghyuk kini menggelengkan kepala, _dasar Yook Sungjae_. Memang seabstrak-abstraknya temannya yang satu itu ternyata bakat meng-MC-terpendam-nya tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Bahkan Headmaster Kwon-lah yang memintanya langsung untuk memimpin acara akbar sekolah ini.

Ia benar-benar bangga memiliki sahabat-sahabat seperti Jackson dan Sungjae, Sanghyuk tidak bisa menyembunyikan. Kadang di antara teman terdekat dengan masing-masing bakatnya itu, termasuk Hakyeon, Sanghyuk merasa kecil dan tidak ada apa-apanya. Walau di saat yang sama, itulah yang membuatnya terus berlatih untuk tidak kalah bersinar. Baiklah, ralat, Sanghyuk merasa sangat bersyukur dikelilingi 3 sahabatnya tersebut.

Sanghyuk kembali mengobservasi panggung masih dari balik tirai navy itu, sebelum terinterupsi oleh beberapa kali tepukan menggebu di punggungnya. "Taehyung?"

"Hyuk gue liat mereka!", seru Taehyung terengah-engah. Sanghyuk mengernyitkan dahi melihat teman satu angkatan dan satu tim dancenya yang juga akan tampil nanti itu, "Mereka? Siapa?"

"Anak-anak Junsang! Tim dance mereka latihan di ruang tunggu tadi"

Oh, terlalu sibuk memperhatikan yang lain Sanghyuk sampai lupa akan saingan kompetisinya. Hanlim boleh jadi nomor satu di kota tempat tinggalnya tetapi dengan Junsang High yang terus membayangi sebagai nomor dua, bisa saja status akan berbalik sewaktu-waktu. Terlebih ketika status tersebut salah satunya ditentukan oleh kompetisi seperti ini, tidak ada waktu untuk lengah.

"Ada ketuanya Kim Wonshik, atau biasa dipanggil Ravi. Anak kelas 3. Selain disebut-sebut best dancernya Junsang, dia udah terkenal di luar sekolah gara-gara anggota dari underground dance crew di Hongdae", jelas Taehyung yang tak ia ketahui mencetuskan sesuatu seperti gigi roda bergerak dalam otak Sanghyuk.

"Ravi? Wonshik? Maksudmu-"

"Lalu ada Keo, Ken dan Leo! Lo harus tau Hyuk, mereka, emang sih, gak begitu kuat kalo sendiri-sendiri. Tapi kalo udah dipasangin duet, sinkronisasi mereka dapet banget! Tadi gue liat sendiri. Argh, Hyuk-ah bagimana ini sekarang?!"

Nama dan kemampuan Ravi, Ken dan Leo memang sudah terdengar tidak asing di telinga Sanghyuk. Taehyung mengacak rambutnya. Keduanya mendapat bagian duet yang sama melawan Duo Keo, semacam _dance battle_, setelah sepuluh teman lainnya membuka formasi dan sebelum Hakyeon muncul ber-solo dance. Bagian yang cukup vital, Sanghyuk menelan ludah.

"Apa chemistry di antara Ken sama Leo kebentuk se-begitu bagus gara-gara mereka couple beneran ya?", Lanjut Taehyung sambil telunjuk mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. Oh. Oke. Ia baru tau kalau part yang ini. Taehyung memang biang gosip.

"Eh wakakaka sori Hyuk! Bukan maksud gue ambigu ngajak lo couple-an—",

"Tae, sebentar. Liat Hakyeon Hyung?"

Baru saja Taehyung ingin membuka mulut, Hakyeon dan Ravi dengan mesranya melintas sambil saling menyuapi kentang goreng yang baru dibeli dari bazaar snack di lapangan.

"Yeon-ah pipimu belepotan saos tomat tuh, sini lap pakai tisu dulu"

"Yah! Wonshikkie~~"

Kalau ini dunia kartun maka rahang bawah Sanghyuk akan jatuh ke lantai dan bola matanya akan membesar lima kali lipat dari kepalanya. Hakyeon sudah menjalani hubungan dengan Kim Wonshik, atau Sanghyuk baru tahu 3 menit yang lalu—nama bekennya, Ravi selama satu bulan ini. Hei! Hakyeon hanya pernah cerita kalau pacar barunya adalah anak sekolah lain yang ia kenal di dance crew! Bukan berarti itu adalah musuh bebuyutan aka leader tim dance saingan 7 turunan almamaternya kan?

Ironis juga, batin Sanghyuk, bagi keduanya kalau untuk harus melawan satu sama lain. Ah, tapi ia tak seharusnya mencemaskan hal ini, mengingat Hakyeon adalah orang yang profesional dan ia yakin, Ravi-pun.

Sanghyuk menyeret kakinya menuju toilet. Harus ia akui tingkat kegugupannya naik beberapa level mendengar berita tentang para saingan dari Taehyung tadi. Ia dapat merasakan asam lambungnya yang meningkat mulai pedas menggerogoti ulu hatinya. Belum lagi ditambah sekarang sudah ketiga kali ia buang air sejak datang. Aneh. Ia tidak pernah begini sebelumnya.

Insiden kemarin mengapung kembali di ingatan terluarnya, saat dirinya sudah berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya kepada apapun kecuali yang satu itu.  
Gagal. Harusnya ia mencemaskan dirinya sendiri.

Sanghyuk membasuh wajahnya dalam kucuran air dari wastafel, berharap dengan begitu pikirannya bisa bening sedikit. Bocah itu memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya sendiri pada cermin di hadapannya kemudian. Dirinya masih muda. Jatuh cinta juga baru sekali. Walau sayang, cinta pertamanya harus berakhir secepat panah sang _cupid_ menembus dadanya untuk pertama kali, ia masih bisa jatuh cinta lagi di lain waktu. Ia harus belajar untuk melepas dan merelakan seseorang yang ia sukai bersama orang lain.

Merelakan Hongbin bersama orang lain... Sanghyuk menggulirkan untaian kalimat itu tanpa suara. Mengabaikan pedih tiap satu kata lolos dari lidahnya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang dan dalam kemudian. Memberikan tepukan keras pada pipinya dua kali, mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa.

_Lihat dirimu Han Sanghyuk, apa kamu akan mengecewakan orang tua, sahabat-sahabatmu, dan tim dance hanya gara-gara ke-tidak-fokusanmu seorang?.  
_  
Hanya itu cara satu-satunya, ia tidak mempunyai pilihan yang lebih mudah. Mengikuti perkataan pikiran akal sehatnya yang berteriak sama keras dengan hatinya yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda.

Apalah daya. Merasa urusannya tidak juga mendapatkan penyelesaian, Sanghyuk bergegas keluar. Dibukanya engsel pintu di genggaman tangan kirinya dan—

_**Bruk! **_

"M-maaf!"

Ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ah! Han Sanghyuk!"

Sanghyuk membungkukkan badan tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat sedikit-pun setelah beberapa detik menyadari siapa yang ia tabrak.

"Kong mencarimu kemana-mana. Mmm, dia menelfon dan mengirim sms kepadamu tapi tidak ada jawaban?", konfirmasi Hyoshin atas 5 _miscall _dan 12 pesan yang Sanghyuk terima pagi ini. Ia tetap diam. Tahu dari mana Hyoshin Sunbae kalau Hongbin mencoba mengontaknya? Oh, ayolah Sanghyuk, setiap orang pasti tahu apa yang dilakukan pasangannya bukan?

Hyoshin kembali angkat bicara, masih dengan nada ringan ala percakapan sehari-hari, yang membuat rasa mual di perut Sanghyuk yang tadinya sudah mulai reda, kini muncul kembali, "Untuk yang kemarin...ah, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya", lidah Hyoshin berdecak sebelum melanjutkan, "Begini. Ikut aku"

Apa?

Sanghyuk menahan langkah. Tidak. Ia tidak punya rencana untuk menabur garam pada lukanya yang masih segar. Hyoshin Sunbaenim pasti akan mempertemukannya dengan Hongbin yang kemudian akan meminta maaf tanpa alasan yang jelas atau secara kasar, "Maaf Sanghyuk, aku sudah bersama pujaan hatiku sekarang. Terima kasih sudah bermain denganku beberapa minggu ini"

Ayo, Sanghyuk berikan alasan. Lari, atau apapun.

"Sunbae. Sebentar lagi, jadwalku—"

"Dengar. Ini demi kebaikan kalian berdua. Masih ada waktu, ayolah", Hyoshin tersenyum singkat setelah melirik kertas _rundown_ acara di saku jeansnya. Sanghyuk lupa kalau ia adalah pembina ekskul yang berperan penting dalam pameran galeri di koridor tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Hyoshin tiba di ruang foto dengan Sanghyuk mengekor setengah hati di belakang.

Tidak ada Hongbin seperti dugaannya tadi. Hanya ruangan yang sama seperti kemarin, yang ternyata berisi penuh papan display pameran tidak terpakai setelah Sanghyuk melangkah berat masuk ke dalam, hingga keduanya berhenti di depan sebuah papan display di pojok belakang ruangan, agak terisolir dari yang lain. Tidak ada perbedaan dari papan-papan display yang lain dalam hal tinggi dan lebar. Hanya saja yang satu ini tertutup kain hitam.

Hyoshin mundur beberapa langkah memberikan ruang bagi Sanghyuk yang masih tidak punya akan sekelilingnya, atau menurut Sanghyuk akan maksud _permainan_ ini. Keraguan yang terpancar jelas dari bocah di depannya, menggerakkan Hyoshin untuk meyakinkan Sanghyuk untuk melakukan apa yang paling ingin ia lakukan sekarang.

Sanghyuk menelan ludah.

Ditariknya kain hitam itu dalam satu gerakan.

Dan ia mematung tak berkedip.

Dengan jemarinya melayang di udara, di celah antara papan dan tubuhnya.

_Lee Hongbin's Artwork_

Begitu judulnya berkata. Terpampang blok-blok besar di bagian paling atas papan dengan tinta spidol merah dan hitam, tulisan tangan Hongbin yang persis ada di buku catatan fisikanya. Lee Hongbin's...? Artwork?

Sanghyuk memutuskan untuk mengerti lebih jauh.

Matanya bergerak turun pelan-pelan. Di sana tertempel rapi 20-an foto-foto berukuran seragam 4R, dengan post-it warna warni tertempel tiap sudut kanan bawahnya.

Sanghyuk memperhatikan dengan lebih seksama. Foto-foto tersebut memiliki sudut pengambilan yang berbeda-beda, dengan latar belakang yang berbeda, dan waktu yang berbeda. Namun satu objeknya selalu sama.

Seorang anak laki-laki.

Dirinya,

Han Sanghyuk.

Diurutnya tepi-tepi kertas persegi panjang itu setelah termenung untuk waktu hanya tuhan yang tahu. Terasa tajam. Nyata. Jantungnya mencelos membayangkan Hongbin membuatnya penuh dedikasi.

_'Nuguseyo? __kkk_', bunyi post-it paling atas kiri dengan tulisan tangan yang sama. Kertas berpermukaan glossy di belakangnya menampilkan sosok anak baru Han Sanghyuk di masa orientasi Hanlim, masih dengan pipi agak penuh dan potongan poni yang rata.

Pandangan Sanghyuk bergeser setelah terkekeh. Kali ini foto si anak laki-laki dengan kaos T-Rex. Buliran keringat turun membasahi kening, pelipis dan pipinya yang sudah mulai tirus dibandingkan foto pertama. _'Dancing machine!^^ ah, now I know his name from Hakyeon, go go Han Sanghyuk-sshi!_' tulisnya. Membuat Sanghyuk tersenyum tipis.

'_The dancing boy with his unseparable friends. Ah, I wish I can talk to him_', foto di belakangnya kini adalah Sanghyuk di tengah Sungjae dan Jackson merangkulnya di kantin. Ketiganya menampakkan tawa lepas yang sama. Sanghyuk tidak yakin benar kapan foto ini diambil, tetapi sekelibat ia memang mengingat melihat Hakyeon dan Hongbin duduk dengan digital SLRnya selang 3 meja dari mejanya di kantin waktu itu.

'_This is so sudden? But look at how cute his message can be_', yang satu ini agak berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Tidak ada sosok Sanghyuk. Cuma ada layar ponsel Hongbin yang menampakkan pesan(disaster)nya untuk _join_ ke dalam kelas fotografi. Ingat saat itu? Tentu Sanghyuk ingat.

Sanghyuk masih asyik lanjut mengeksplor _artwork_ Hongbin yang lebih terlihat seperti buku harian akan dirinya, sebelum kemudian bersumpah jika ia adalah sebuah komputer, mesin atau robot maka ia akan berstatus _error_ karena foto selanjutnya.

_'Hyoshin-Hyung told me to confess to Hyukkie._

_What should I do?'_

Benar…

Benar butuh waktu baginya untuk mencerna.

_Confess_? Menyatakan perasaan—Hongbin—kepada dirinya? Bukankah—

Sanghyuk melirik pria yang kini tengah duduk di meja kayu di dekat pintu. Kedua sudut mulutnya tertarik ke masing-masing sisi, menghasilkan lengkungan senyuman yang begitu _gentle_. Begitu…ke-kakak-an? Jikalau kata itu masuk akal dan terdapat dalam kamus.

Untuk sepersekian detik Sanghyuk menyadari mengapa Hongbin begitu dekat dan mengaguminya.

Hyoshin adalah figur kakak yang selama ini ia butuhkan. Usia yang kurang lebih sama jika mendiang kakaknya masih hidup dan sifat yang melengkapi. Sanghyuk merutuki diri sendiri, mengapa ia tak menyadarinya lebih cepat. Jujur kini ia seperti menjadi sedikit iri kepada Hongbin.

Hyoshin memberi gestur sekali lagi pada Sanghyuk, kini dengan dagunya. Sisa 2 foto terakhir di pojok kanan bawah.

Sanghyuk kembali berbalik ke papan, hanya untuk mengundang datang rasa hangat dalam dada yang persis sama ia alami ketika ia dan Hongbin berjalan berdua di bawah hujan.

_'Hyukkie, I think I like you as much as I like photography'_

'No...I like you more than anything in this world, My Hyukppopotamus'

Rasa hangat yang menenangkan. Rasa hangat yang kini merengkuhnya tanpa ada interupsi dari pemikiran akan segala ketakutannya.

"15 menit lagi kompetisimu dimulai Sanghyuk-sshi. Persembahkanlah kemenanganmu untuk Kong! Okay?", tutur Hyoshin diakhiri acungan jempol menyemangati.

Sanghyuk bisa jatuh cinta di lain waktu.

Sanghyuk _tidak_ bisa jatuh cinta di lain waktu.

* * *

-bersambung-

EH END

EH belum deng, endnya baru next chap. (aduh maap baru bisa lanjutin ;A;) (kemudian author baper sendirian)


End file.
